The Trilogy: The Rise of The Shadow Tiger
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: This is a story of how my character Spark gets his Shadow tiger Spirit and his powers. rated T for Teen for some Violence and some Mild Language. Please Read and Review


Hello there readers. This is the second season of the Trilogy called The Rise of The Shadow Tiger. This season basically explains how Spark gets his Shadow Tiger form and his other powers. This season is going to be a cross over between the shows Legend of The Dragon and Sonic X. Expect to see some characters from Legend of The Dragon like Beingal and The Zodiac Master. So stay tuned and subscribe to this story thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of The Dragon or Sonic X. Legend of the Dragon belongs to Toon Disney. Sonic X belongs to Sega. I do own Spark. Now on to the second season!

The Trilogy Season 2 Episode 11 Sparks Sensei

Spark was in his room playing with his guitar. He still couldn't believe how he was able to defeat Dr. Eggman on his first try. All that he knew was is that he one by luck. Spark smiled and continued playing with his guitar. His hands were flying over the guitar strings like crazy. He was playing one of his favorite solos from Van Halen. It was called Eruption.

Suddenly their was a knock at the door.

Spark: Come in!

The door opens up and Cream The Rabbit enters the room.

Spark: Hey Cream what's up?

Cream: I just want to let you know that your sensei Beingal is here.

Spark: Cool. Tell her I'll be their in a minute.

Later downstairs Beingal was talking to Chuck and Sonic.

Chuck: So let me get this straight, you offered to take Spark in and he wouldn't accept it?

Beingal: Yeah. The boy doesn't need to be living on the streets. One thing I'm thankful for is that Spark isn't in that dangerous neighborhood.

Sonic: It's a good thing we got him out of their before he was killed.

Beingal: Well at least he's not hurt.

Spark came running down the stairs. He stopped when he seen Beingal.

Spark: Sensei!

Beingal: Spark, long time no see.

Spark: What are you doing here?

Beingal: That's what me and Chuck were talking about. Please sit down.

Spark sits down on the couch next to Sonic.

Beingal: Spark, me and Chuck were talking and I think its best that you come with me to Japan where my temple is for training.

Spark: Why?

Beingal: We heard that Eggman has been making threats to kidnap you Spark. All we want is to keep you safe.

Spark: Whats the big deal? I kicked Eggheads butt and won the fight. I'm okay.

Beingal: No You're not. You weren't okay when you were living on the streets. You almost commited suicide.

Spark: And there was a pretty good reason.

Sonic: Why would you do it?

Spark: It was because of a girl. Her name was Molly. She was killed in a gun accident. She died saving being shot by a gang member. I wanted to kill myself so I can see her again.

Sonic: But why?

Spark: She was… my best friend. I'd do anything to see her again.

Red smoke appears out of nowhere and the Devil appears.

Spark: EXCEPT SELLING MY SOUL!

The devil disappears.

Sonic: Can someone explain to me where did Satan came from?

Spark: Hell! Duh!

Beingal: So anyways, Spark will be coming with me to my temple.

Spark: I can't leave sensei. I just can't.

Beingal: Why not?

Spark: Because I'm part of a band. I can't leave the Underground.

Beingal: You're only going to be gone for two weeks kid.

Spark: For two weeks?

Beingal: Yep.

Spark: Oh okay.

Beingal: Sonic, you don't mind if I borrow Spark for two weeks do you?

Sonic: Go ahead. Our next gig isn't till 4 weeks.

Beingal: Thank you. Now Spark, get your stuff ready

Spark: Okay(Goes upstairs)

Chuck: Please take good care of Spark.

Beingal: Don't worry I will.

Later on that evening everyone was outside and Spark was already to go.

Spark: Don't worry guys I'll be back in two weeks.

Cream: Me and Cheese are going to miss you Spark.

Cheese: Chow! Chow!

Spark: I'll miss you too guys.

Tails: Good luck with your training.

Spark: Thanks Tails.

Beingal: Come on Spark lets go!

Chris: Take care dude.

Spark: Yeah, you too.

Spark heads towards the car. He turns to his friends and sees Cream waving at him.

Cream: (Starts to Cry) Bye Spark.

Spark: See yah

Spark goes into the car and the car takes off.

Beingal: It's going to be a long flight to Japan. Do you have something you can do?

Spark pulls out his guitar.

Spark: Don't worry I'll have this to keep me occupied.

Beingal: Good. It's going to be a long trip.

To be continued.

Okay readers theres the beginning of The Trilogy Season 2 The Rise of The Shadow Tiger. Episode 12 will be up pretty soon. Take care until next time


End file.
